Image capturing apparatus such cameras and digital videos are necessary for a user to capture image data in daily life.
Conventionally, the user needs to carry the image capturing apparatus for image capturing, but the image capturing apparatus usually has a large size and thus is inconvenient to be carried, and accordingly the image capturing is inconvenient. Thus, how to improve the portability of the image capturing apparatus is proposed.